


Walking Disaster

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is injured, and he tries to pretend it's nothing but Natasha won't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shenshen77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/gifts).



"Careful, careful," Natasha said as she helped Clint into the living area of Avengers Tower.  
  
"It's just my arm," Clint grumbled under his breath. "I can still walk."   
  
"Sure you can." Natasha patted his head, "Lets get you on the couch and I'll get you some water to take the medicine the doctor's gave you."  
  
"I'm fine Tash. I don't need any pain medicine."  
  
Just then Steve poked his head out of his room, "There you are. Bruce was looking for you..." Steve wrinkled his brow as he looked at Clint, "What happened?"   
  
"He slipped on the rug and broke his wrist." Natasha said as she helped guide Clint to the couch.  
  
"Don't," he took a deep breath as he tried to find a more comfortable position, "don't say it like that."   
  
"That's what happened."   
  
"I'm so confused." Steve took a seat beside Clint, "Are you going to be okay?"   
  
"The doctor said he's going to need surgery."  
  
Clint leaned forward to interrupt her but gasped at the pain. "He didn't say that." He finally said as he settled back into position.  
  
Natasha shook her head, "You were so drugged up you don't know what he said." She pulled the pill bottle out of the pharmacy bag. "Speaking of..."  
   
"I'm fine."   
  
She ignored him and looked at Steve, "Make sure he doesn't get a concussion while I'm gone okay?"  
  
While Natasha headed to the kitchen Steve asked, "How do you slip and break your wrist?"   
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Was all Clint said.  

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on the prompt: Clint actually doesn't get hurt on missions all that often, too much situational awareness. But everyone remembers the time he sprained his neck getting the Nutella down from the top shelf. Or the time he broke his toe when he walked into the couch table. Nat doesn't know if she wants to pity him or headslap him.


End file.
